Love Knows No Age
by Felicia Raine
Summary: Cassandra Calloway is 28 when she meets Kevin Nash at her dad's house, will it be love at first sight for the both of them?
1. Cass and Nash Meet

Disclaimer: This is my new story. Its not that good, I don't think anyway. Again, Cassie is mine, the rest belong to Vince, lucky man that he is. Maybe I'll write more, but I have no ideas left for this, it may be a while before I get another burst of inspiration for it. Until then just tell me what you think, I welcome all ideas. And I know I need to separate the dialog from the other stuff, I'm working on getting my computer to fix it for me.  
  
Mark Calloway watched his daughter as she swam her morning laps. Lately, she had been doing a more complex workout, and it was paying off very well. He smiled to himself as she pulled herself out of the pool; she had grown up quickly. With a sigh her walked to her, handing her a towel, "Good morning Sunshine." Cassandra smiled up at her father, "Morning daddy, sleep well?" He nodded to her, "Sure did, what about you?" She smiled as she dried off, "I got caught up on my beauty sleep at last." Mark rolled his eyes, "Alright Princess, if you say so. Tonight I'm having a couple of the guys over. Are you staying here or with mother?"  
  
A smile swept across her face, "Must you ask?" He laughed a bit, "Alright, but its only Kevin, Shawn, Brad, and Ron." She wrinkled her nose, "Beer, poker, and smoking?" Mark nodded to her, "Yep, you guessed right." Shrugging her shoulders she walked toward the back door of the house, "As long as I'm left alone to workout, you'll have no trouble out of me." He shook his head as he watched her, "Just don't walk around the house in your underwear again." Turning back to him she smiled, "I wouldn't do that again daddy. These are the old guys you've got over."  
  
At first he was stunned and then he started to laugh, his daughter had just called him old. He had to admit; the girl was as smart mouthed as they came. One day that mouth would get her in trouble, but he'd be there to protect her when it did. She walked on into the house just as the phone rang; walking over she picked it up, "Hello?" Kevin Nash was on the other end of the line, "Hi...I did call the right house didn't I?" She smiled, "If your looking for Mark Calloway you did. Nash chuckled, "I take it you are Cassandra right?" With a laugh she responded, "Yep, I'm Cassie. Hold on and I'll get daddy for you."  
  
Putting the phone down on the table she walked to the back door, "Dad, one of your friends is on the phone. It kinda sounds like Kevy to me." Mark laughed as he walked into the house and took the phone from her, "Nash is that you?" Kevin laughed, "Kevy huh? Yeah its me." She smiled up at her dad before walking up the stairs to her room to get some clothes on. He shook his head, "You'll have to get used to her if your around much, she's not usually like that. It's the whole act she puts on to impress people." Nash smiled, "She sounds like a teenager to me, but that's normal I guess."  
  
Mark laughed, "Nash, she's twenty eight, going on twenty nine." Kevin laughed, "I'll be over in a few minutes, the other guys will be over in two hours. So for a while its just us." He nodded, "Alright Nash, I'll be here." They both hung up the phone, and Mark looked up the stairs, "Nash is going to be here in a few minutes Princess." She peeked out of her bedroom door, "Alright daddy." Going back in her room she closed the door, walking back over to her vanity table. She picked up her brush and started brushing her hair out, letting it hang down her back since it was almost dry now.  
  
She stood up and walked over to her closet and pulled out her summer dress, putting it on with a smile. Cassandra walked out of her room and went down the stairs to the kitchen, taking a bottle of juice out of the refrigerator before going to the patio, sitting down in a lounge chair with the morning paper. Mark watched her from the other side of the patio where he was in his hammock resting, she was his little angel. She opened her juice and took a drink of it, sitting it on the table beside her along with the paper. Looking up at the sky she smiled and got up, walking into the house toward her room.  
  
Walking back into her room she took out her bikini, she was determined to get some sun today. She slid her dress off and then slid the bikini on, putting the dress back on over it before walking down the stairs again. Mark watched as she walked back outside, "Your doing a lot of running around today aren't you?" Cassie laughed, "The sun is out, so I went and put my bikini on to get some sun today." He nodded, "Alright, if you say so." She rolled her eyes and took the dress off, sitting down in the lounge chair and closing her eyes.  
  
Mark chuckled as he watched her, "Sometimes I don't understand you Princess." She smiled as she took a drink of her juice, "No one understands me dad, they aren't supposed to." He laughed, "Princess, you are a mystery to the world. If anyone ever understands you, I'll have them write a book on it so that I can understand you." She laughed as she looked over at him, "Dad your so mean to me sometimes, but I love you anyway." He smiled to her, "Well I should hope so." With a laugh she stood up with her juice, walking toward the door to put the juice up.  
As she walked inside she heard a knock on the door, quickly she put her juice in the refrigerator and then ran into the living room. She reached out and opened the door, only to be staring at the chest of Kevin Nash. He looked down at her and laughed, "You look shocked." Taking a step back she looked up at him, "You just look shorter on tv...but I guess not." Nash smiled and shook his head, "I get that a lot you know, so is Mark here?" She nodded and stepped back, "Yeah, come on in."  
  
Kevin walked inside and closed the door behind him, looking around a bit. Cassie walked to the back door, "Daddy, Kevy is here now!" Mark looked at her and then stood up, walking to the door. She smiled and then walked out the door, going back to her lounge chair, sitting down in it once again. Nash chuckled as Mark walked up to him, "Cute kid Mark." He shook his head, "She's my little Princess, but she grew up way too fast." With a nod, Nash agreed with him, "Yep, last time I saw her she was still in diapers."  
  
Mark chuckled, "Don't tell her that, she'll have a fit." He laughed, "Where is the game going to be held today?" Looking outside he pointed to the patio, "Outside this time, Cass got mad last time we played inside. Said she could smell smoke for the next week after that." Nash laughed, "She sounds like she's your wife you know." Mark shook his head, "I think not. She'd have me driven insane after five minutes. In her room, if anything is out of place she goes nuts." Crossing his arms over his chest Nash smiled, "I could get used to a woman like that you know."  
  
The look on Mark's face was shock as he looked at Nash; "I hope your not getting the hotts for my daughter Nash." He laughed, "She's a little young for me don't you think?" Mark nodded, "Your forty-four Nash, yes she is a little young for you." Cassie looked back at them from the lounge chair, "Are you talking about me?" Mark looked to her, "Of course not Princess, you just lay right there in the sun looking beautiful." She smiled at them, "I'm always beautiful daddy." He rolled his eyes, "See what I mean? I've spoiled her to death, but I wouldn't trade her for the world."  
  
Nash smiled as he walked out onto the patio and sat down at the table with Mark. He looked over at Cassie, "Princess can you do us a favor?" She looked over at her dad, "What is it?" He smiled, "Can you bring me that cooler in the kitchen, along with the poker box?" With a smile she stood up, "Of course daddy." Nash chuckled as he watched her go into the house, "Is she always wearing that kind of thing?" Mark nodded, "Yep, if she isn't showing ninety percent of her body she's not happy. I can't tell her anything though, she won't listen." A smile crept over Nash's face, "She's just as stubborn as you are Mark, but if she's happy I guess you can't argue."  
  
Cassie walked back out with the cooler and the box, handing both to her dad, "There you go daddy." Mark smiled as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Thank you Princess." Kevin watched her as she sat back down and closed her eyes, "I don't know how you do it." He smiled, "I've got it down to an art Kevin, plus she's easy to convince." She looked over at them, "I heard that daddy." He laughed, "I know you did, but I was only telling the truth."  
  
She stood up and walked over to the end of the pool, diving into it and swimming to the other side. Kevin watched her with a smile as Mark got up and went inside to answer the phone. He propped his chin on his fist and watched her swim laps in the pool. Cassie came up for air and looked over at him, seeing him smile at her, she blushed and smiled back. He stood up and walked to the edge of the pool, offering her a hand up. Taking his hand she was pulled out of the water, "Thanks Kevy." With a smile he handed her a towel, "Your welcome Cassandra."  
  
Mark watched them through the window as he talked to Sara, his ex- wife. It was plain to see that she had somewhat of a crush on Kevin, but he couldn't do anything about it. Nash walked over and sat back down at the table, opening a beer. She walked over and sat in a chair next to him, reaching into the cooler and pulling out a bottle of strawberry vodka. He watched her as she opened the bottle, drinking some of it before she caught him looking at her, "What?" Shaking his head he smiled, "Nothing." Cassie laughed a bit, "Then why are you staring at me like that?" He smirked, "I wasn't staring." They both laughed and then took another drink from their bottles.  
  
Finishing up the phone call, Mark walked back outside bringing the cordless phone with him. Nash was too busy talking to Cassie to notice Mark walk outside again. She smiled as she propped her head up on her hand, "You've always been known as Big Sexy though?" He nodded to her as he placed his hand on hers, "Yeah, I have." A blush crept across her cheeks as his hand covered hers, she just smiled and laughed a bit. Clearing his throat, Mark made the two of them jump, "Don't mind me, I'm just the father here." Both of them laughed a bit, Cassie speaking first, "Sorry dad, didn't see you there"  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and sat down, "I noticed, so what were you two so engrossed about?" Nash looked at Mark, "Talking about my career, she was interested." She looked at him and blushed, Mark catching sight of it instantly. Nash spoke up quickly, "She just wanted to know about my days in WCW." Mark nodded, "Alright, I believe you Kevin." They both looked at each other and then at Mark. He could tell he was going to have one hell of a time keeping this meeting from evolving into a relationship. Maybe he'd just let them go out, but he was worried because Nash was older than her. Only fate knew what was going to happen between them. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: Again I own Cassie and Vince owns the other guys. I may introduce a new person, or I may not. I dunno yet. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of this story! ^.^  
  
It was eight o'clock when Shawn, Brad, and Ron arrived at the house with the beer and cigars. Cassie opened the door and let them in, her eyes immediately looking Shawn over as he walked into the house. Shawn smirked and shook his head, "Sorry kiddo, I'm married." She rolled her eyes and then closed the door, "Dad is out on the patio with Kevy. Have a fun game." The three men watched her as she practically floated up the stairs, Shawn looked at Brad and Ron, "Kevy?"  
  
Ron and the others walked outside and over to the table where Mark and Kevin were. Mark stood up and shook hands with the men before they all sat down. Shawn was the first to speak, "Who's the woman in the house?" Mark looked up at them, "That's my daughter. You remember her right?" The newest three men looked at him as if he was crazy, this time Brad spoke up, "There is no way she is yours Mark." Shawn nodded, "Yeah really, if I wasn't married I'd be hitting on her."  
  
Mark shook his head, "She's already got her sights set on someone we all know." Ron looked at Shawn and shrugged, "So who is it?" Shawn caught Kevin smiling and his mouth dropped open, "No.." Kevin smiled and nodded, "Yes." Brad chuckled, "Looks like ole Kev still attracts the ladies." Shawn nodded, "Lucky man that he is, so when's the first date?" Mark laughed, "She wouldn't admit to liking Nash if she had to. Plus she's already got a date tonight." Brad looked at him kinda funny like, "With who?"  
  
The doorbell rang and Mark stood up, "I'll be back in a sec, that's probably her date." The other four men got up and followed him into the house to see who it was. When Mark opened the door he was looking down on a normal looking Jeff Hardy, "You here for Cassie?" Jeff looked up and nodded, "Yeah." Mark backed up and let him into the house as the other men sat down on the sofa and watched, Jeff just sat down in a chair.  
  
Shawn was about to ask Jeff something when they heard a door open upstairs. All of them looked up at the stairs as she walked down them. Mark's mouth fell open as he looked at her. She was dressed in a very tight, and very short, white strapless dress. Jeff stood up and looked at her, being awe struck at what he saw. Kevin could hardly breathe as he looked at her walk over to Jeff and hug him. She smiled and then slid her arm around his waist, "Lets go Jeffy." Jeff smiled and they walked out to his car and took off.  
  
Ron was the first to speak, "Well that was.." Shawn finished his sentence, "...weird. How did she get hooked up with Hardy?" Mark shook his head, "I have no idea, but I don't think I like it very much." Shawn looked at Kevin, "I don't think he does either Mark." Kevin snapped out of his daze and stood up, "I think I'm going to head home now." Mark looked at his friend, "Don't hurry off now. Your welcome to stay here." Nash nodded, "I know, but I..." Shawn put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Its ok Kev, it'll never last."  
  
Later that night, around two o'clock Cassie and Jeff walked back into the house. She dropped his jacket on the couch and turned to him, "Thanks for taking me out tonight Jeff, I had lots of fun." He smiled and then leaned in as if he was going to kiss her. She backed up from him, "Don't take this the wrong way, but please don't." He nodded, "Alright. Do you want to go out again tomorrow?" She shook her head, "I can't. Maybe later if we're not busy." With a smile he left and she picked up the jacket and started up the stairs.  
  
Cassie walked into her room and closed the door, tossing the jacket into the closet as she pulled out some clothes for bed and went to the bathroom. She heard water running and figured that Mark was in the shower and walked on into the bathroom, "Daddy, stay in there. I'm changing." Kevin froze when he heard her; he hadn't expected her to just walk into the bathroom like that. She reached behind her to unzip the dress and then fussed at it, "why can't they put these things in a more convenient place.daddy can you unzip this for me?" She asked as she walked over to the shower and turned her back to the curtain.  
Kevin reached out and unzipped the dress for her, hoping she would leave soon. She went back to her clothes and slid the dress off, he could see her every move from the silhouette she cast on the curtain. Cassie pulled on her clothes and then left the bathroom and back to her room. Kevin quickly got out of the shower and put his clothes on. Mark and the other guys were asleep in different rooms, he was just going to find his. Cassie sat down on her bed and took her hair down before turning the light off and moving over toward the wall where she slept at night.  
  
Nash walked down the hall and opened the door to the room he thought was his and then closed it back quietly. He walked over to the bed and slid in, closing his eyes. A moment later he felt something soft and warm against his side. As he opened his eyes he saw Cassie snuggled up to him, he knew he had to get out of there now, but she was holding onto him. Carefully he tried to pull his arm free of her grasp, but it woke her up when he did. She looked at him, her eyes wide, "What are you doing in here?" He looked back at her, "I thought this was the room I was supposed to be staying in."  
  
Cassie shook her head and sat up, "If daddy catches you in here he'll.." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Mark walked into the room and crossed his arms over his chest, "What is going on in here?" Both of them looked at him, Cassie had a blush on her face. Kevin shook his head, "Its not what you think it is Mark. I went to the wrong room and I was about to leave when you walked in." Mark didn't move as he spoke, "I want to believe that Kevin, but the situation says differently than you do. Cassandra you'll sleep in my room tonight, come on."  
  
She got up and crawled over Kevin and walked to her dad. Mark left with her and went to his room, opening the door for her. Cassie walked in and sat down on the bed, "He was telling the truth daddy." He closed the door, "I know, but I can't risk you being hurt or anything else." She nodded and laid down, closing her eyes. Mark got into the bed and fell asleep, he would deal with this whole thing in the morning.  
  
The next morning, Cassie got up and walked back into her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She walked to the bed and put her hand over Kevin's mouth as he woke up, "shhh, its just me." He looked up at her as she moved her hand, "Why are you here?" She moved to sit next to him, "To do this." She said as she leaned in and kissed him before getting up and changing into a loose summer sun dress and going down the stairs, leaving Kevin in shock as he stared after her. This was going to be a long and drawn out ordeal for everyone, but he hoped that things would work out well. 


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I finally got a third chapter to this story; I hope all of you are enjoying it so far. I'm having a hard time writing it with all the stuff I have to do. Enjoy and please R&R!  
  
The next morning, Cassandra got up and walked back into her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She walked to the bed and put her hand over Kevin's mouth as he woke up, "Shhh, its just me." He looked up at her as she moved her hand, "Why are you here?" She moved to sit next to him, "To do this." She said as she leaned in and kissed him before getting up and changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top before going down the stairs, leaving Kevin in shock as he stared after her. This was going to be a long and drawn out ordeal for everyone, but he hoped that things would work out well.  
  
She went into the kitchen and got her bottle of juice and then went out onto the patio. She put her juice down on a table and then pulled her shorts and shirt off, being left in her bikini. She folded the clothes up and put them in her chair before taking a few drinks of the juice. Mark watched her from his room window as she dove into the early morning water, it was getting harder to control her with so many people around the house.  
  
Shawn walked down the stairs dressed in his tight Texas cowboy jeans and his n.W.o. shirt. Mark looked over at him and laughed, "This isn't Texas Shawn, this is California." Shawn rolled his eyes at Mark, "Does it matter what state it is? Just be glad that I'm dressed." Kevin walked down the stairs in time to hear Shawn, and he chuckled, "Yeah, keep your clothes on Shawn. No one wants to see anything." Shawn gave Kevin a go-to-hell look before walking outside and sitting down, watching Cassandra swim her morning laps.  
  
Just as Mark started to go outside, the phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?" On the other end of the phone was a very upset Jeff Hardy, "Mark, I need to talk to Cassie." Mark frowned, "What's wrong Hardy?" Jeff sighed into the phone, "She left a note in my pocket that said she was breaking up with me, but she didn't say why." Hearing this, Mark shook his head, "Its not that she doesn't like you Hardy, its just that she's infatuated with someone else at the moment. It should blow over soon if I have anything to say about it." With that, Mark hung up the phone and walked outside.  
  
Shawn was sitting outside staring at something when Mark came out and sat down. Shawn seemed a little distracted at the moment, and when Mark looked up, he knew why. At one end of the pool he saw Kevin with his arms around Cassandra as they kissed passionately. She wasn't helping matters by clinging to him as they kissed each other. Mark and Shawn could only sit there in shock at what they were seeing; they couldn't believe that Cassandra would do something like this.  
  
When Mark finally regained his senses, Kevin was just standing there holding her against his chest. Cassandra was standing there, running one of her hands through his hair as her head rested on his chest. Mark walked over to them and gently pulled her away from him, "Kevin, I know you like my daughter. Its not that hard to see, but I'm not sure if you two should continue this little burst of romance." She looked up at Mark, "Daddy, please don't." With a sigh he looked down at her, "Cassie.the age difference is a big issue here."  
  
Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't care how old he is daddy, I care about him." Mark sighed, "Alright, you get two months to show me that this can work out. If it doesn't work by then, its over." She nodded as Kevin shook his hand and then pulled her to him. Mark watched as she put her arms around Kevin's neck, resting her head on his chest again. Kevin softly kissed her head as he pulled a towel around her, "Go get dressed Cassie." She smiled up at him and then kissed him a few times before walking into the house.  
  
Kevin watched her go into the house, he was the happiest he had been in a while. Shawn chuckled at his friend, he looked like a lovesick puppy from the way he was staring at her, "Hey Kevin, put your eyes back in your head before you lose them." Kevin turned around and glared at Shawn, "Very funny Shawn." Shawn Chuckled, "I thought it was funny." Mark looked at the two of them and then shook his head; he couldn't believe he had just given his daughter permission to go out with one of his best friends. Well, he couldn't take it back now, he'd have to wait and let one of them mess up before he could get them apart.  
  
A/N: Ok people, don't kill me, but I have no inspiration left for this. I need ideas! If any of you have an idea on what I can do with this story, then please tell me. I am open to any and all ideas! 


End file.
